Thoughts
by MasakiSora-chan
Summary: Sidestory to 'Return of closed feelings'. After Catherine's visit Seto reflects on their conversation. A few weeks later he finally recognizes his feelings for her. - Seto/OC, oneshot.


**A/N:**** Hey guys, after finishing 'Return of closed feelings' I thought of an oneshot about Setos thoughts. I mean, the weeks he spent on reflecting their conversation until his proposal were cut out, so here they are. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only my own characters and the storyline.**

**Thoughts**

As always Seto Kaiba was sitting in front of his computer but oddly enough he wasn't working. In fact he couldn't. Every time he wanted to concentrade on his work, his thoughts returned to his conversation with Catherine two days before. Frowning he remembered what they had said:

'_What is__** feeling**__ I can't – understand?'_

'_The feeling you closed away long ago.'_

'_More precisely?'_

_Suddenly she stood up and seated herself on the arm of his chair. Seto suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable with her being that near but he didn't say anything. _

_Then she leaned towards him, whispering something in his ear and he couldn't stop the shiver running down his spine. _

'_Love, Seto. You're in love with me.'_

_He turned towards her. Seto wasn't sure if he stared at her or not but he didn't really care. The only thing in his head right now was one question: Had she really said that?_

_Before he could even think something else, he briefly felt her lips on his__ own._

_He didn't really realize as she stood up. When he finally came out of his trance, she was already standing at the door. _

'_Where do you think you're going?' Seto asked her. For some odd reason he didn't want her to leave, he was still too confused._

'_Home, obviously. You need room to think.' And with that she was gone._

'Me? In love? That's ridiculous.' Seto murmured under his breath before finally turning back to his work. However there was no hour when he didn't recall that conversation.

Even other changes could be noted.

For example he was able to sleep again. There were no more nightmares, mostly he saw Blue-Eyes in his dreams, sometimes even Catherine, but in the morning he couldn't remember what those dreams had been about.

As it seemed, even his mood got better because two weeks later at breakfast, Mokuba asked him: 'Did anything happen to you, Seto?'

'What do you mean?'

'It is rare that you even eat breakfast not to mention that's it's 7:50 a.m. and you're still at home.'

'I felt like sleeping in. And you really should go now or else you'll be late for school.'

'Oh, right. See you later, Seto!'

The older brother only nodded while Mokuba dashed out with their chauffeur right on his heels.

The young CEO of KaibaCorp. also got up and made his way to his office.

It really was a good feeling to sleep in from time to time.

**At 7 p.m. **Seto decided to call it a day and even walked home.

Suddenly he stopped. Something bright and sparkling had caught his eye. As he looked closer, he saw the display of an expensive jewellery and the sparkling object was diamant engagement ring.

For a moment he felt like buying it but then he came back to his senses.

Whom would he buy such a ring anyway?

Catherine, came the quick answer.

Seto sighed in frustration before turning away.

From that day on his dreams changed. All of a sudden he remembered parts of them, pictures where he saw his own wedding with her.

Sometimes he took out his cards and touched the surface of his beloved White Dragon to find answers he didn't get just the image of a curtain stone tablet in South America was forming in his head.

He remembered that Catherine had said the 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon' had to be her first born child but she never said anything about its father. Was it just coincidence that 5000 years ago that dragon had lived inside of Pharao Seto's daughter, his ancestor?

Seto shook his head to get those unpleasant thoughts out of his head. 'That's just nonsense. I don't care if that dragon is related with me or not.'

But in fact it did matter to him because the longer he didn't see Catherine the more did the other dragon show up. And Seto felt a bond to the 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon' that he couldn't grab, he had no idea what it meant to him.

For another two weeks he tried to drown himself in work, with no result. Every night the two dragons, Catherine and another unknown girl, of whom he only saw shadows, appeared in his dreams. Not that these were nightmares, he thought it were pleasant dreams but nevertheless he couldn't stand it anymore.

**Another morning** at KaibaCorp. Seto decided to do something, he had to find out, what all of this meant. Even if he had to tell someone about those dreams and he didn't intent to talk to Mokuba.

'Mrs. Smith, come into my office at once.' He ordered his secretary.

'I have to be crazy for even thinking this.' He said to himself, just before the Mrs. Smith came in.

'What can I do for you, Mr. Kaiba?'

'I want you to tell me something and be honest.'

The woman looked at him with slightely widened eyes. He really was strange these days.

'What shall I tell you, Mr. Kaiba?' She went on, as he didn't say anything.

'What could it mean if you have to think about something everytime? If you even dream about that person?'

A few moments Mrs. Smith didn't answer. Then she asked: 'Are you refering to a woman or a man?'

'A woman obviously. If I was thinking about men it would be rivals and I would be searching to get rid of them.'

'Well, then I think you're' But she didn't end her sentance. Was this really true?

'What?' Seto asked her so she would go on.

'You could be in love with that woman.'

'So it is that again.' He murmured so Mrs. Smith didn't really hear him.

'Did you say anything, Mr. Kaiba?'

'No, go back to you desk.'

'As you wish.'

One moment later she was out again while Seto leaned back in his chair. Somewhere in his head he knew it. He was in love with her and he remembered the feeling when he didn't want her to leave his office.

Even right now he wished she would be with him.

But there was also the calculating part within him. The part that still didn't want to accept those feelings, those feelings that would make him vulnerable.

Could Catherine even be weak point to him?

Just as he had decided that she wasn't he reached for the phone, he had already looked up her number and knew it by heart now. For a moment his hand hung over the receiver until he finally gave in. 'Oh, to hell with all that!' he cursed out loud and finally dialed Catherine's number.

He had two hours from now on. Two hours until he would meet her. And he didn't have the slightest idea what to do then.

As Seto didn't feel any urge to continue his work he left his office and walked aimlessly through the streets until he stopped in front of an familiar jewellery.

The ring he had seen a three weeks ago was still there, laughing at him.

It was then that he realized he had made his decisions long ago in his his subconscious.

Without any other thought or before he could change his mind, Seto went in and bought it.

Just when he was back on the street did he realize what he had done and he wasn't someone who went backwards. He had to go on and to get it over with.

**Seto arrived at Domino Park** one hour early.

Not in the mood to walk anymore he leaned at the entrance and waited. Not a pleasant wait at that because he felt the ring heavy in his pocket and as he had nothing to do he could lag his thoughts.

They were no different than all the days before so one hour went away seemingly quickly.

Right on time Catherine arrived. After he had assured her that he hadn't waited for long they got going. He didn't walk into the park and if Catherine had any complains she didn't state them.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence they arrived at the place Seto had recollected to be always empty.

He stopped and Catherine nearly bounced into him.

'What did you bring me here for?' She asked.

'Marry me.'

The words had been out of his mouth before he could even think about it.

'What? Could you repeat that please?'

'You heard me well. So just give me an answer.'

Really, he hated it when other people began to argue with him but on the other hand it wasn't surprising. He didn't believe himself what he was doing right now.

'Answer? You never asked me in the first place.'

'Catherine, don't make this any harder than it already is.'

'Then don't go around ordering people instead of asking politely. Honestly, who do you think you are?'

'Seto Kaiba. And now stop complaining and answer my question.' He answered with a frown. Why couldn't she just say yes? He wouldn't humiliate himself by going down on his knees, not even for the woman he loved.

Catherine blinked at him in surprise but didn't say anything.

'Are you going to say 'yes' this very day, or what?' He went on, obviously not really feeling comfortable in his skin. This was getting weirder by the minute.

'Did the possibility that I could say 'no' ever cross you head?'

Now he blinked, a little taken aback by her question. Why would she? Catherine had been the one to kiss him first. 'Of course not. So, how is your answer now?' He asked again, this time taking the small box out of his jacket he had nearly forgotten.

As he opened it Catherine stared at the ring in his hands, blinking. Her mouth was shut and she didn't bother to open it.

'Catherine?'

She looked up to him, still a little confused, but nevertheless able to talk again.

'Of course I will marry you, even if I hate it, that you –'

Before she could end her sentence though Seto had leaned down to her, sealing her lips with his own. That moment Seto felt many things at the same time.

First he was glad that he was going that far.

Second, he knew he was in love with her and he didn't deny it anymore.

And third, he was sure to do the right thing.

'Really you –' Catherine began again as they parted but he quickly put his finger on her lips.

'I told you, no complaining. So just shut your mouth.' He whispered before leaning down and kissing her again.

**The next days and weeks **until the wedding went by fairly pleasant. Of course he still dreamt of her but now he was able to concentrate on his work again.

Therefore they decided to let Catherine handle the arrangements alone, he neither had the time nor the nerves to do it.

Another day she had given him the guest list for the wedding.

'Just put it over there.' He had told his fiancée. 'I'll take a look at it later.'

'Whatever you say.' He heard her teasing voice before leaving him alone.

Of course Seto never really looked at the list. He knew Yugi and most of his friends would get invited and also some of her family. He and Mokuba didn't have anyone anymore, so the guest all had to come from her.

**The wedding itself** went smoothly after they had been declared husband and wife Seto felt a wave of ease washing over him. He would have never thought that standing over an hour could be that straining.

But the only thing that mattered now was that they were a married couple. Not that they would go in honeymoon – Catherine had asked him but as he had to do too much in his company on his own because of a lack of decent employees, so he had to decline her wish.

'Well maybe we can do it in a few years.' She just stated and left it at that.

**One day later** Catherine came to him.

'I have one other wedding present for you, Seto.'

He looked up to her, placing the list of files he had been looking through on his desk.

'A wedding present? What do you mean?'

Catherine only smirked while reaching into her pocket and taking out something that looked like a Duel Monsters card.

'Pegasus and I were able to repair it after you had found your feelings for me.'

Seto raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't catch on what she was talking about.

Then the penny dropped when she laid the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon in front of him.

'But what could I do with that? You can only have three copies of the same card in your deck and you know that I'm no Pro Duelist anymore.'

That was right. He and Yugi were both retiring from the Dueling World to make space for a new generation of duelists. Not that anyone would be able to get their reputation as legendary duelstist at that.

'Well, Pegasus said he could give the Reborn of Blue-Eyes some sort of Special Ability to bring out all four Blue-Eyes. But he never got more precisely. I just thought you should have it until then and and grandpa was also fine with it.'

Seto briefly nodded before he put it away in his suitcase together with his other three White Dragons.

'I love you, Seto.'

'I love you too.'

He had meant that and that moment when Catherine rounded his desk to sit on his lap he knew that he would keep the cards safe until his own child would have a better use for them than he did.

**MasakiSora-chan: So that was that. I would say it was rather fun to write all this in Setos perspective, hopefully he wasn't out of character somewhere. **

**Nevertheless I hope you liked it and will also read 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon', which will hopefully uploaded soon.**

**And don't forget, a review would be nice. xD**


End file.
